IM IN KHR ?
by kiema01
Summary: nanami died and find herself in one of her favorite anime KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN as Haru but she's a he whats going on ?


**AUTHOR NOTE :**

I'm a total newbie and English is not my first language so you may notice some wrong grammar sorry you can correct me in your review or pm me I will appreciate it and even if im not that good at English I will try my best I want to write it in English so that more people would be able to understand it thanks for taking your time and reading my story by the way ^_^

 **IM IN KHR ?**

Haru …. haru are you ok ?

Ha? Who's haru

Haru can you hear me …. Wake up haru …

I slowly open my eyes and I see a guy soaking wet in front of me

What happen where am I who's this guy the last thing I remember I was at the train station with my friend who push me in the platform of the train station and what happen after that? I probably die right?so why am I here soaking wet and who's this guy front of me ?

Haru are you ok ? said the guy

Uhmm I'm fine by the way who are you?Where am I?

Ha? You don't remember ….said the guy with a worried look in his face

Yeah that's why I'm asking you

Reborn what to do?Something's wrong with haru said the panicking guy to the baby beside him

The baby grabs the phone inside his suit and called someone

Hello this is reborn I need ambulance here ASAP where at Namimori XXXX said the kid to the operator then when the phone call end he slowly looked towards me and said

Your name is haru in case you don't remember and my name is reborn this guy's tutor said the baby

Ha? Tutor but your just a baby?

And by the way this guy here is Tsunayoshi Sawada you're a one of the candidate to be he's future wife said the baby

Ha? What?

REBORN shout the guy who's blushing in front of me the guy was about to say something but interrupted when he noticed that the ambulance already arrived

the staff and tsuna help me get inside the ambulance car and we head to the hospital

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital the nurse and the doctor assist me and after they do some lab test and some checkup they guide me to my own private room

I still don't know what's going on but I feel too tired to think and as soon as the nurse and the doctor walked out of the room I feel asleep

* * *

I slowly open my eyes because of the noise inside my room I hear someone shouting and a kid laughing

What's going on I scan my room and see a kid with an afro hairstyle beside me offering a lollipop, a white hair guy holding a dynamite sticks in his hand, a raven haired guy who has a bamboo stick in his back calming down the white hair guy ,a girl with a curly raven hair, a girl with orange hair who look like a main character from a shoujo manga, the guy with me earlier I think he's name is tsuna and last but not the least the baby who's claiming to be tsuna's tutor reborn.

I can't help but think that they looked familiar and I know them but I swear this is the first I meet all of this people

Haru… said the orange haired girl who notice that I wake up

I just stare at the girl and said nothing because I'm still thinking why do they looked so familiar

And I suddenly remember the anime that i watched long time ago KHR or katekyo hitman reborn

If I remember correctly tsuna Is the 10th mafia boss of vongola and reborn is arcobaleno and greatest hitman and the white hair guy name is hayato gokudera storm guardian the raven hair guy is yamamoto rain guardian, lambo the lightning guardian, kyouko tsuna's crush and hana ryohie future wife also she's haru and kyouko's friend and their calling me haru which means what I'm in haru's body ?

Haru does your head still hurt are you ok ? I snap back to reality when I hear kyouko's worried voice

I'm fine kyouko thanks

Wait you remember my name tsuna said you have amnesia?

Well I remember most part but there are some things that I still can't remember like why am I in the river with tsuna and reborn and some random things and I forgot what I forgot sorry

Its fine don't push your self haru said tsuna who still has a worried looked in his face

I closed my eye's trying to remember the episode in khr which haru first appearance if I remember correctly everyone was there even hibari, haru was chasing tsuna to protect reborn cause she thinks that tsuna was abusing reborn and gokudera throw some bomb which cause haru to fall in the river and tsuna saving haru but this time it's different the only one who's there was tsuna and reborn and tsuna is wearing a school uniform when I wake up if I remember correctly in that particular episode he only wears boxer because reborn shoot him with dying will bullet what's going on

Wait one more thing that I just notice when I speak I sound like a guy isn't haru a girl and reborn mention me being tsuna's wife earlier what the hell I unconsciously check myself and touch my boobs but it's gone I'm a guy ha?

Haru what are you doing asked lambo who's looking at me with a confuse look in his face

Im just checking for any injury

what kind of lame excuse but that's the only answer I can think of right now and when I look around there all looking at me with the same expression as lambo except for reborn who seems enjoying what's happening right now


End file.
